


The Boy Is Mine

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Hide is just rolling with it, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't either, Jealousy, Kaneki Akira Haise and Amamiya are brothers, M/M, Makeouts, Maybe - Freeform, No Personas, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship, Ryuji blushing, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, no ghouls, sunshine bois just wanna live their life, they didn't sign up for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: You know what's the worst thing about having siblings? You have to share EVERYTHING (ok, maybe not everything). Unfortunately, for Akira, Amamiya, Kaneki, and Haise, they all seem to share the same interest in men.Wait, that came out wrong.Whoops.





	The Boy Is Mine

"So, this is where we live now, huh?" Haise said, looking up at the building while his siblings were currently unpacking their things. Kaneki scoffed.

"Yeah, no shit this is where we live. If you're done sightseeing, maybe you can, I don't know, help us unpack?" He asked, glaring at the one of his older brothers. Haise sighed while Akira just smiled up at him as he went by.

"Stop being such a sourpuss, Kaneki. The city life will be just a little more exciting than living outside of it." A voice, Amamiya Ren, called out from their house. Again, Kaneki scoffed, rolling his eyes as he went inside with a box.

"For what it's worth, I think it's a great idea to move. We'll be living on our own now, and that means-" Akira started, only to get interrupted when his younger brother, Kaneki, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smirking a little.

"That means no more dealing with that bitch we called an aunt." He said, to which Haise frowned at.

"Language."

"Suck a big one, Sasaki."

Amamiya clicked his tongue in disapproval, wanting to speak on his older brother's behalf, when Haise stopped him with a shake of his head. Meanwhile, Akira gently pulled his brother's arm off of him with a frown on his face.

"I was _going_ to say that this means we have a chance to be responsible adults now. Wasn't that the main criticism she always had?" He asked.

"That, and how she always stole your money when you wasn't looking," Kaneki snorted, making Akira frown. "And I would always had to fight her for it. But that bitch is ten feet under probably by now, so what's being an adult have to do anything?"

"We're on our own, Kaneki," Haise said. "Kira's right. At this point, we'll have to take jobs to keep this house, and keep it  _clean_ ," He narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother. "We can all pitch in. There's at least two different coffee shops hiring. Kaneki, you take one and Akira, you take the other."

"I can't fucking _stand_ coffee."

"Too bad. If I wait around for you, you'll never get a job. So I'm forcing you," That's when Haise looked over at Amamiya. "And you should do the same, honestly. You're his big brother too."

"I think I did a perfectly good job as an older brother," Amamiya scoffed, looking affronted. "At least one of the two came out right."

Kaneki bristled at the jab, glaring at the other black-and-white haired boy.

"Working at a coffee shop? I don't know...." Akira's frown deepen, folding his arms. Haise just smiled at the boy and patted him on his shoulder.

"It's a good way to make a friend, Kira. You can't always live in your world of fantasy." He said, and Akira bit his lip, thinking over it in his head.

"If we're done, we still have things to unpack." Kaneki said, pointing at their boxes they had left outside. With their attentions back on track, the four brothers began walking out of their new home, still trying to unpack everything.  

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I saw a picture of a black-and-white haired Akira that was supposed to represent Amamiya Ren, and how I somehow draw connections to Sasaki Haise because of that? Yeeeeah, it's here. God. Damn. It. And before anyone ask, I do not know the artist who created the picture - I just searched up Amamiya Ren to see if the name changed was true or not, and in the google image on the right??? I saw a picture of him with black and white hair. Thus, this fic.
> 
> And, just so there's no confusion - I decided to have the original Kaneki be Oneshot Kaneki, whom I believe is black-haired plus the asshole attitude. Cause I want these characters to balance out each other
> 
> Amamiya Ren - Smug, Arrogant, Cocky, Akira (glasses)  
> Kurusu Akira - Shy, introverted, Kind, Akira (without glasses)  
> Kaneki Ken - Asshole, Cocky, Takes No Shit from No One, Kaneki (Oneshot Ken basically)  
> Sasaki Haise - Sweet, Kind, Gentle Kaneki (glasses)
> 
> This list goes from Oldest to Youngest: Sasaki Haise (25), Amamiya Ren (23), Kurusu Akira (21), Kaneki Ken (20).
> 
> We good? We good.


End file.
